1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new refillable dispensing apparatus for mounting on a handle of a clothes iron and dispensing a fluid onto a surface of a piece of fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,884; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,562; U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,182; U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,433; U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,285; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,952.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refillable dispensing apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing that has an interior for holding a fluid and an access opening for accessing the interior of the housing. A plug is removably positioned in the access opening for selectively plugging the access opening. A nozzle is mounted on and extends away from a first end wall of the housing for emitting the fluid positioned in the interior of the housing. An actuating member is mounted on the housing and is fluidly coupled to the nozzle for selectively receiving a finger of a user. A securing member is mounted to the housing for removably securing the housing to the handle of the clothes iron.
In these respects, the refillable dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting on a handle of a clothes iron and dispensing a fluid onto a surface of a piece of fabric.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fluid dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new refillable dispensing apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for mounting on a handle of a clothes iron and dispensing a fluid onto a surface of a piece of fabric.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fluid dispensing. devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new refillable dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fluid dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has an interior for holding a fluid and an access opening for accessing the interior of the housing. A plug is removably positioned in the access opening for selectively plugging the access opening. A nozzle is mounted on and extends away from a first end wall of the housing for emitting the fluid positioned in the interior of the housing. An actuating member is mounted on the housing and is fluidly coupled to the nozzle for selectively receiving a finger of a user. A securing member is mounted to the housing for removably securing the housing to the handle of the clothes iron.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that, the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the fluid dispensing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new refillable dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fluid dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such refillable dispensing apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus for mounting on a handle of a clothes iron and dispensing a fluid onto a surface of a piece of fabric.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus which includes a housing that has an interior for holding a fluid and an access opening for accessing the interior of the housing. A plug is removably positioned in the access opening for selectively plugging the access opening. A nozzle is mounted on and extends away from a first end wall of the housing for emitting the fluid positioned in the interior of the housing. An actuating member is mounted on the housing and is fluidly coupled to the nozzle for selectively receiving a finger of a user. A securing member is mounted to the housing for removably securing the housing to the handle of the clothes iron.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus that reduces the repetitive motion of reaching for and grabbing a starch bottle to spray on fabrics that are being ironed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new refillable dispensing apparatus that is refillable and portable. The present invention is ideal for travels with limited luggage space. Instead of carrying a large can of starch, a traveler may take the present invention and removably couple it to a complementary clothes iron in a hotel. Once the present invention is emptied, a user may refill time and again.